La primera vez
by Esciam
Summary: Un resumen de la historia entre Charlie y Olivia


¡Hola, Gente!

Otro de los drabbles que dejó un proyecto de parejas raras, esta vez para dryadeh, con todo cariño.

**Disclaimer: **Fringe le pertenece a J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci que son los creadores.

OoOoO

**Primera vez**

La primera vez que la vio, después de salir de la impresión y darse cuenta de que estaban hablando en serio, casi se echó a reír.

Una mujer como ella no podía ser agente del FBI. No que creyera que las mujeres no pudieran serlo: ser un buen agente estaba por encima de si alguien tenía pene o no. Lo que pasaba es que alguien como _ella _no podía serlo: Rubia, ojos verdes, largas piernas y escultural cuerpo por debajo de esa ropa tan formal; cabello largo y lacio, muy bien cuidado; Facciones como de niña, suaves, algo pecosa. Ni siquiera su expresión desmentía totalmente esa impresión. Veía a todos con una leve sonrisa amistosa y un algo en la mirada que el agente Francis no pudo interpretar pero que, simplemente, no le gustó.

Luego de esa primera impresión y de que todos en la oficina se presentaran, Broyles volvió a hablar:

—Sólo los agentes Francis y Scott están sin compañero… —Charlie, por un momento, sintió una emoción que no pudo interpretar en ese instante. Broyles miró a uno y a otro con esa mirada escrutadora que sólo él puede tener y, finalmente, dijo—: Scott, te presento a tu nueva compañera, Olivia Dunham.

Francis dio un pequeño soplido de alivio y, mientras se ponía en pie; vio a la rubia que lo llamó con la mirada, antes de volverse hacia Scott y tenderle el brazo con una sonrisa un poco más abierta. Por un instante, deseó haber sido su compañero aunque fueran por lo meses que ella duraría ahí; simplemente para saber qué había detrás de esos brillantes ojos.

Porque Francis había estado seguro que ella terminaría siendo despedida por alguien tan exigente como Broyles, y él y Scott volverían a ser compañeros mientras buscaban a otros nuevos agentes que ellos tuvieran que entrenar.

-o-

La primera vez que se la encontró frente a su pizarra con un collage del caso en el que trabajaba, se refrenó de no echarla en ese instante de la habitación.

Él estaba siendo el agente encargado de un caso de comercio sexual infantil, caso que sólo le había traído más frustraciones que recompensas en esos meses.

Después de darse unos saludos vagos, y mientras él esperaba que saliera por sí misma de esa oficina, ella le dijo su teoría de cómo poder relacionar una de las casas de prostitución con los jefes de la red.

—Lo tendré en mente… —la miró un instante y ella le respondió:

—Dunham.

—Agente Dunham, sí.

Se vieron por un instante, sin saberse decir nada más. Entonces ella asintió, le dedicó una de esas leves sonrisas y salió.

Francis no tuvo en mente lo que ella le dijo hasta dos semanas después, cuando la investigación lo llevó a esa misma conclusión. Algo que lo irritó por alguna razón, tal vez porque, por eso, se mandó a ir hacia el escritorio de la rubia un día y decirle:

—Gracias por el tip. Nos fue de ayuda.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, se fue a su escritorio.

Lo que no le dijo fue que, por ese "tip" que ella sacó de unos minutos viendo una pizarra; fue que, unas pocas semanas después, pudieron desarticular esa red de tráfico y abuso de niños.

-o-

La primera vez que trabajó en una redada con ella, él y Scott tenían que cuidar sus espaldas. Y fue gracias a eso, a verla cómo se movía, cómo miraba alrededor, la forma en que dio las señales… en que se dio cuenta. Era la agente Dunham. Nunca más la pensaría como la rubia.

-o-

La primera vez que Jonh Scott habló de ella en términos de "Livy", él lo supo. Y no pudo dejar de preguntar:

—¿Estás jugando a Molder y Scully con Dunham?

Si no hubieran sido Francis y Scott los que estaban hablando en esa barra del bar, con una cerveza en la mano y unas tres en el estómago; Scott lo hubiera negado. Pero, como eran ellos dos, no lo hizo:

—O ella lo hace conmigo.

—Te estás metiendo en camisa de once varas…

—No tienes ni idea.

Francis tomó un trago de su cerveza y, en un extraño arrebato de lucidez etílica, dijo:

—Por eso no quería que fuera mi compañera. Muy bonita como para ser agente y poder trabajar con ella profesionalmente.

—Pero si trabajamos muy bien juntos. Ella es muy profesional. En verdad somos como Mulder y Scully.

Los dos tuvieron un amago de sonrisa y volvieron a tomar de sus cervezas.

-o-

La primera vez que ella le salvó la vida también fue la primera vez que mataba, lo pudo ver en su mirada cuando se volvió a verla. Tenía los ojos verdes muy abiertos, y empezaba a respirar profundamente mientras bajaba el arma con lentitud.

Él se acercó y le preguntó lo más estúpido que podía preguntarse en ese momento:

—¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró, tragó saliva y asintió. Iba a decir algo, cuando él respondió por ella:

—No, no estás bien. —la abrazó, mientras las demás personas de la redada hacían su trabajo alrededor suyo. Scott revisaba lo que era más que obvio con un tiro en la cabeza como el que ella había tirado: el narcotraficante estaba muerto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le devolvió el abrazo, le dijo:

—Era él o yo… sólo repítetelo.

Y en ese momento, ella dejó de ser la agente Dunham para ser Olivia. Cuando volvió a los pocos días, a trabajo de escritorio mientras tenía que ir al psicólogo en pos de un certificado que dijera que podía hacer trabajo de campo, él fue hacia ella y le dijo:

—Tengo una pizarra que te podría gustar ver.

Y ella le sonrió de forma tal que hasta podía ver sus hoyuelos.

¡Vaya que ahora era Olivia para él!

-o-

La primera vez que ella le pidió ayuda con lo de la división Fringe supo sin lugar a dudas, (mucho más que cuando hablaban de sus familias, o cuando iban a jugar dardos a un bar, o cuando le agradecía solapadamente el que no contara lo de ella y Scott) que para ella él tampoco era el agente Francis, sino Charlie. Y sonrió para sus adentros.


End file.
